


Rainy Nights

by orphan_account



Category: School of Rock - Lloyd Webber/Slater/Fellowes
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-20 05:07:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20222308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ITS SOFT OKAY





	Rainy Nights

It's the dulcet sound of rain pitter-pattering on the not so busy street outside, only the occasional car driving past at this hour, and the melodic sound of Dewey, lounging on the arm chair, legs dangling over the arm rest, strumming delicately on his acoustic guitar that wakes you from your slumber. You must of fallen asleep on the sofa during that movie you were watching with him, only now, you were warmer than you remember being. Then you realise you're under a soft blanket, that smelled overwhelmingly strong with laundry detergent. Dewey must of draped it over you when he realised you'd nodded off.  
"Hey, Y/N. You awake?" He speaks so softly, still plucking at the guitar strings.  
You sit up, crossed legged, the blanket still draped over you.  
"Mhm." you somewhat reply, rubbing your eyes. "Time is it?"  
"Like 1AM ish?"  
You stayed like this for a little while. Wrapped up warm, the sound of rain and sweet acoustic guitar filling your ears. It was almost angelic. Your little apartment was dimly lit, only a few strings of fairy lights hung around and the streetlights outside illuminating the room. You could sit like this forever, just watching Dewey focused on playing his guitar.  
He looks up at you.  
Had he just caught you staring? Fuck.  
You'd been letting Dewey crash here for a little while. A little while turned from a week, to a few weeks, to a few months, but you didn't mind. He helped out, paid for groceries and wasn't too messy, plus, he's pretty great company for times like this.  
He's still looking at you.  
"You look really pretty in this light" he almost whispered.  
"Hm?" Did he... just call you pretty? You're sure he did, but wanted him to say it again, just for confirmation.  
"I- uh. I, just said you look really pretty."  
"Stop" you giggle, blushing and covering your face.  
He's stopped strumming now, and the sudden silence is deafening. He leans his guitar against the wall, and sits on the sofa next to you.  
"No, I'm serious, y/n" he takes hold of your wrists ever so gently, moving your hands away form your face. You tried to avert eye contact, hide your face in your shoulder, anything to not look at him right now, but it's no luck. He takes his hand, places it under your chin, and moves your head to look at him.  
"Look at me" he asserts "I'm serious! You're like, really pretty. Like, really, really pretty!"  
You roll your eyes, but feel yourself blushing, and he's definitely noticed it.  
"You gonna go all shy on me?" He jokes, nudging you.  
"Thank you, Dewey" you smirk, cheeks still heated up.  
"You're a total babe! You're also, like, so talented" He starts again. "and so kind to me! and like, the sweetest person I know, and you're just like, so amazing y/n, and-"  
You cut him off, cheeks getting redder by the second.  
"Dewey, I-"  
He cuts you off this time.  
"I just... really wanna kiss you."  
It suddenly gets silent again, and you realise how close he is to you. His face is just inches from yours. You will your heart to slow down to its original speed.  
"Then kiss me."  
And he does.  
He leans in tentatively, almost nervous, but suddenly, everything feels right. His beard scratching your face, your hand that snakes its way up into his hair, the way he pulls you onto his lap, it all just feels SO right. It's not an overly deep kiss, but it's soft and sweet, all the same.  
He pulls back, a huge grin on his face that you cant help but smile at.  
"You don't know how long I've wanted to do that for"  
"I wish you'd done it a long time ago" You admitted.  
"Can I kiss you again?" he asks.  
You answer by crashing your lips onto his. He deepens the kiss, slipping his tongue into your mouth, and you do the same to his. It's clumsy, teeth clattering and awkward noises, but still perfect all the same. At some point during this, Dewey had snaked his hand up your shirt, cupping and kneading one breast gently, which gets a moan out of you. You pull away, and he's starting at you in total awe, pulling your shirt off, followed by your shorts, and he follows suit, throwing his shirt on the floor with yours, fumbling with his jeans before pulling those off too, joining the rest of the clothing scattered on your floor.  
You take your place back on his lap, reaching down to stroke his cock over his boxers. He moans deeply, eyes fluttering closed. You feel him growing as you continue to stroke him, guttural moans still escaping his lips.  
"Ah, fuck, y/n, lie down"  
You comply pulling off your panties as he removes his boxers, his leaking cock springing up eagerly. He's a lot bigger than you expected. And thicker. And now you're nervous.  
"Hey, Dew..."  
"Huh? You good? Do you wanna stop? We don't have to do this, if you're not comfortable" He starts rambling.  
"No! no, I wanna do it! Just... go slow... okay?"  
"Yeah! yeah, yeah, of course!"  
He enters you slowly. You can feel him, all of him.  
You gasp, clinging onto his back.  
"You're okay..." he reassures you, continuing to enter you. "I'm all the way in" He tells you, and lets you adjust to his size. "Want me to start moving?"  
"Yeah, start moving..." he complies, thrusting into you so carefully.  
You look up at him, his lips parted, blushed, sweaty, and breathless. His hair is a mess, messier than usual. He notices you looking at him, and smiles, giving you butterflies  
"How you feeling, babe?"  
"Amazing... You feel so good, Dewey..."  
He picks up the speed, thrusting into you a little harder now, and you throw your head back.  
"Ahhh... Just like that, you feel so good inside me, so good..."  
He loves pleasing you, and your praise makes him feel so good.  
He makes little grunts as he thrusts into you, little grunts, moans, and whines.  
"F-fuck, Dewey. I'm gonna cum. I'm gonna cum!"  
He slows down his pace, thrusting deeper, and longer.  
"Yeah? Cum for me, baby, I've got you..."  
His deep voice mixed with the slow loving thrusts sends you over the edge, and you cum on his length, eyes rolling back, and a whimper of his name escapes your lips.  
This, in return, and the tightening of you cumming around his cock, proves too much for Dewey, and he cums, with a loud husky moan, hot and thick, inside of you.  
Wow.  
Wow.  
He pulls out, collapsing on the sofa next to you. The pair of you struggling to catch your breath.  
"C'mere..." He pulls you on top of him, along with the blanket, and you nuzzle into his neck, breathing him in.  
"That was amazing..." You admit  
"YOU'RE amazing!" He blurts out.  
He strokes your hair lovingly, making sure you're all covered up by the blanket.  
"I'm like... so in love with you" He finally confesses.  
This catches you off guard, you sit up on your elbows, looking into his eyes.  
"I'm serious! You're perfect. You're gorgeous. You're funny. And I'm completely in love with you"  
You lean back into his warm chest.  
"I love you too, Dewey."


End file.
